


Freeze ass Russia (With you for company)

by EtherealReality



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AngelBabySam, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky and Sam DONT completely hate each other, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Panic Attacks, Parent James “Bucky” Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Prisoners, Sam is a Little Shit, Steve is Sam’s dad, SweetBucky, Trauma, tagging is so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealReality/pseuds/EtherealReality
Summary: Months after Bucky moves into Steve’s house and starts his new life he and Sam are ambushed and taken by Hydra. After endless days of their imprisonments the effects starts to take its toll on Sam.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Freeze ass Russia (With you for company)

Honestly Bucky isn’t surprised to be back in Hydra’s grasp. Sure he’d watched the organization fall, watch the avengers tear shield apart but he always knew. He knew somewhere someone was plotting and building Hydra right back up. Hydra was called hydra for a reason. When you cut off one head two always grew back. And well Bucky had been dumb to think that they would ever stop looking for their asset. 

After almost four years of evading Hydra, Bucky thought he’d been careful enough. He’d done everything in his power to disappear for the first two years as he came back to himself, searching until he found out just who Bucky Barnes was and started to figure out how to become him again. 

Steve finding Bucky had all but broken Bucky’s careful streak. The reckless idiot had been so eager to just fucking die that Bucky had to come out of hiding. He’d seen Steve launch himself into the jaws of danger again and again like he was just jumping off buildings for the thrill of it. 

So yeah sue him but Bucky wasn’t gonna let the dumbass kill himself, especially not for some brain washed assassin. So Bucky had came around. He’d let Steve help him. Bucky had gotten the help he needed, gotten the words outta his head, fixed his brain enough that he felt like a functioning human being again and less like a weapon.

Bucky had gotten comfortable, he’d gotten careless and fooled himself into thinking he could have a semi-normal(as normal as his life could get) lifestyle. And that was the exact reason why he was where he was now, in Hydra’s hands locked up like a dog in a cage. 

It would have been fine if he was alone. Bucky would have busted out of the rank box they’d locked him in hours ago. He would have liked to think he’d never been captured if he was by himself. But he wasn’t by himself. 

He wasn’t and Sam was here with him and Steve was absolutely going to kill Bucky.

He hadn’t been expecting Hydra agents to come to Sam and his ‘bonding outing’, Steve’s not so inconspicuous idea to make Bucky and Sam get along. So yeah Bucky took the bait ‘cause Steve’s big dumb puppy eyes always got him doing whatever the punk wanted.

Anyway Sam was Steve’s kid and as annoying as he was Bucky would be damned if he wasn’t gonna at least try to get on with the brat.

-

For the first time in three days the door to Bucky’s room slid back pouring light from the hallway into the dimly lit room. Bucky presses into the farthest corner from the door braced himself for a fight much as he could. He hadn’t seen Sam in the past days and it was eating him alive to make sure the kid was okay.

Involuntary fear turned his stomach at the thought of telling Steve something had happened to Sam. He couldn’t bring himself into thinking the kid be, god forbid, anything else but a little hurt. The thought makes bile rise up in his throat, thinking about Sam tortured and starving to death in some cell in a hydra facility. Bucky makes himself swallow it back down shake the thoughts from his mind. Losing Sam scares Bucky more than getting his memories wiped again and being turned into a weapon. Because Bucky’s mind will just break if Hydra tries to use him again. He’ll lose himself and he’ll go back to killing and hurting people and he refuses to do that. So Bucky’s decided if they strap him to that chair he’ll make his peace. Take the cyanide that resides in the last molar in the back of his mouth. He’ll take it and make his peace with it. He knows Hydra captured him for a reason and he sure as hell knows it’s not for a damn pony show. They’ll want their Asset back under control. Sam though, Sam was different. Sam hadn’t been given an extra 70 years of life, the kid had barely lived at all. He was just an unfortunate If not to keep his promise to Sam of keeping him safe then for Steve. Sam dying will break Steve even worse than losing Bucky had. Bucky knew, for Steve there was no coming back from a loss like that. \- 

As guards thread into the room Bucky’s heart eases when he recognizes the skimpy little twerp that is shoved harshly into the room by the handlers. Chocolate skin and short coils of hair and warm brown eyes.

Sam. 

The teenager’s face is bruised underneath his eye and along his jaw bin, his cheek is reddened from a slap that must have happened not so long ago. The kid's eyes are puffed up and red from crying. Bucky can only guess why.

Pain. 

Pain was the easiest way to an answer because physical discomfort always triggered a reaction. It was easy enough to crack anyone in pain. 

But Sam wasn't anyone he was Sam. He didn't look like he had succumbed to anything Hydra had done to him. Regardless if he was bruised and banged up Buck hoped Sam was trying to keep his head level as he could in here. 

Buck knew by the way the kid held his shoulders tensed and firm that he was still holding a small part of himself together. The way his chin was jutted forward and his eyes defiant, he knew that Sam hadn't been broken.

Not yet anyway.

Bucky tries to shake the thoughts from his head, his heart warming with something akin to pride maybe. He's happy the kid is so resilient, sad he's here, but happy that Sam isn't gonna break easy.

He watches as the kid is kicked forward from the guard behind him, refusal late to comply to their orders and before Buck even knows it he's flying forward to catch Sam.

He grabs him easy, the damn twig, and hauls him close to his chest, steadying the boy on his feet. He gives the guard a solid glare, baring his teeth at the man before watching the guards file out and lock the door back.

In the corner of the room a panel flicks on and off giving off a dim and yellow light that is just enough for Bucky to see his hand if he brings it up five inches from his face. It illuminates just one corner of the room and leaves the remainder in darkness. 

Buck blinks, his eyes adjusting to the dark easily. 

He feels trapped all over again. Trapped and caged.

He looks down to his chest, his hands squeezing the soft flesh of Steve's kid's arms. 

Sam doesn't move away from him once they're alone, he’s pliant and loose limbed in Bucky’s arms. 

After a stretch of silence Bucky looks down to examine the extent of the damage done. Gently he tries to pull Sam away but the boy tenses and grips him a bit tighter and Bucky instead wraps his arms back around Sam.

This is by far the longest Sam has ever been this close to him but he thinks they both need the comfort. He knows what it’s like to be touch starved, knows the feeling of finding comfort in other people. Ordinarily Sam wouldn’t ever willingly have Bucky this close, with his proclamation of disliking Barnes. \- 

Sam had hated him ever since Bucky got out of cryo and stepped foot in the kid's house. Steve had taken Bucky back home, told him that Bucky was coming back to Brooklyn to live with him and his son, Sam. 

At the time Bucky had been struck dumb that Steve had even had a kid but he realised there had been time, time Bucky hadn’t been around for.

So they had arrived to Steve's apartment in Brooklyn, opened up the door to find a warm and relaxing space that felt like home. He had wandered through Steve's house, waiting for some Steve looking tater tot of a kid to come running out of one of the rooms. Instead when Bucky had reached the kitchen of Steve's apartment he had almost reeled back. Sitting there at the bar of Steve's kitchen counter was a thread skinny caramel skinned black kid. Bucky's eyes had widened as the kid looked up from his cereal he was shoveling in his mouth. 

Steve’s kid had raised an uninterested eyebrow, put his spoon down on the porcelain glass of the bowl and as leveled Bucky with an challenging glare. He had searched Bucky up and down with piercing brown eyes and scoffed at him and raised a questioning eyebrow at his father. Steve, who had just entered the room, has been watching the two of them with growing uncertainty. The tension snapped as Sam opened his mouth.

"This the ice block who broke your heart?"

Steve had flipped his shit, of course, his face red as an embarrassed dame. He had fussed at his son and tried to apologize to his friend, reassuring Bucky that Sam was just a smart mouth punk. But Bucky had laughed. He had laughed after 70 years of not having emotions and it had felt good. He had felt human.

Bucky thinks it's the exact reason why he unfortunately likes Sam.

He had needed the normalcy Sam brought with him.

The kid isn't like Steve who treats Bucky like he's fragile or going to break at any moment. He doesn't tiptoe around Bucky or his panic attacks or nightmares or his forgetfulness.

And maybe it's because Sam has no past Bucky to compare new fucked up Bucky to. 

There's no expectation on how Bucky is suppose to be with Sam. No longing of how Bucky, how he, once was. Not like there is with Steve. Steve doesn’t knows this Bucky, he knows old Bucky. 

Bucky didn't even know who Bucky was. 

So yeah, that's why he likes Sam.

Sam doesn't know him at all, aside from the stories Steve told him. Sam, as Bucky’s been told, just thinks Bucky is some dirt faced asshole who broke his dad's heart.

Crazy as it sound Sam’s words make Bucky's nerves ease.

Because it's just normal. Normal behaviour from a normal kid.

Sam treats Bucky like he isn't anything but another person.

Bucky treats Sam the same.

Even if Sam is a little shit 24/7. 

He's cracking jokes about Matrix character comparisons and icepops and how Bucky is a living fucking fossil. 

Sam consults, at breakfast the morning after Bucky’s first night at Steve’s home, if Bucky can keep the nightmare noise to a minimum because he has to get enough sleep for school in the morning. 

Bucky assures Sam he'll try his best to control his screaming. Sam gives him a grunt of acknowledgement and then he’s back to his toaster strudel and orange juice.

Steve is absolutely horrified.

Bucky doesn’t think he really minds regardless of it all. Bucky doesn't mind Sam.

He doesn't mind how Sam calls Bucky a Popsicle or anything akin to ice every possible chance he gets.

He doesn’t mind how Sam sticks magnets to Bucky's arm off the fridge or sometimes glares holes into the back of Bucky's head whenever Bucky makes Steve laugh a little too hard or gets a close enough to bump shoulders with the man. He knows the boy glares because he can feel the literal heat searing through the back of his head. 

He doesn't mind when Sam "accidentally" sticks a bright orange sock in all Bucky's white clothes so he's walking around looking like a fucking pumpkin.

When he’s jerked awake from his sleep by nightmares, sheets and clothes soaked in his own sweat and tears on his face there’s always a cup filled with juice and plate with still warm toaster strudels sitting on his nightstand. The humidifier that has found its way from Sam’s room into his own has been turned on, smoke billows from the little machine, spreading the aroma of sweet lavender through the room. It’s not too powerful or overwhelming but it’s strong enough to make him calm down, take some deep breaths and press his hand down over his own chest. 

In the mornings Sam doesn’t say a word about his missing humidifier or the toaster strudel or juice. Bucky doesn’t say anything either. He knows that it’s Sam and not Steve leaving things but he won’t say anything unless the kid does. 

Anyway he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind at all. 

-

Sam makes Bucky feel normal and despite the little shits jokes he's grateful for Sam.

He doesn't think he would ever get as far as he's progressed with Steve or his shit kid. 

-

Sam feels good in Bucky’s arms. He can know that Sam is safe wrapped up in Bucky. He can hear the kids heartbeat and know that Sam is still alive, still breathing.

Bucky doesn't want to ruin this moment to ask Sam a stupid dick question about if he's alright or not but he really can’t help it he’d have to check Sam for physical injury sooner of later anyway.

He knows Sam would say something sarcastic back anyway.

But, yeah, he wants to make sure Sam is still doing okay. As okay as he can be trapped in a Russian prison with fucking psycho scientist trying to pry and poke him like a fucking experiment. 

Bucky owes it to Steve to look after his only kid. Steve would bury him if something happened to Sam. So Bucky's gonna do everything in his power to make sure it doesn't.

He steels his nerve for whatever the boy is going to bite back and the question settles on the tip of his tongue. Bucky’s open mouth snaps shut as he hears the barely pitched whimper. It's hushed and so soft his hearing could barely pick it up but he heard it.

Buck looks down at the boy, his breath catching in his throat as Sam begins to whimper at full volume. 

The boy lets out a harsh breath and then he's pushing himself into Buck's chest further. He grips onto the back of the man's shirt with tight hands and presses his face into Bucky's chest. 

Sam begins, to Bucky's horror, to cry.

It's soft at first, but then his shoulders are shaking and he's trembling so bad that Bucky's scared the kids having a panic attack or maybe even a seizure. 

Then Sam is sobbing so openly that it takes Bucky aback. He watches with wide eyes as Steve's son breaks down in his arms. He's gripping at Bucky like if he lets go then Bucky's gonna fade away and he'll be all alone by himself.

Bucky can only watch in stunned horror.

They had broken his little Sam.

What did they do to him?

The kid’s legs are unsteady underneath him and he leans heavily on Buck like he can't even stand on his own. His strength ripped with whatever else has been taken. 

Bucky hates to admit that he’s scared at first. Scared that they've done something to Sam, injected him with something that's going to backfire and kill the boy. 

But when he pulls the kid back and shakes Sam, demanding to know if they've done something of the sort, the boy just shakes his head back and forth and presses back into Buck's chest.

Bucky hesitantly but firmly wraps his arms tighter around Sam and heaves him up, holding him like a child. He slides an arm underneath the boy's legs and lifts him so he's flush to Bucky's chest. His flesh and blood hand running soothingly up and down the boy's back. 

He feels Sammy go lax against him, burying his face in Bucky's shoulder and locking his arm around his neck like a kid. His sobs are still loud but his tremors have died down by half since he's had his break down. 

Buck realizes he's been making soft shushing sounds to Sam, hushing him and whispering comforting nothings like his ma use to do when he was upset.

He maneuvers them as best he can, walking till he's in the corner of their prison cell. Bucky moves Sam with him to the floor, sitting till his back is pressed against the cold wall and flat against the floor. 

He keeps Sam close, pulling the boy between his legs and keeping him pressed to Buck's chest. Sam basically clings to him, pressing his face into the curve where Bucky's neck and shoulder meet and wrapping his skinny arms around Bucky's neck. He's hiccuping and sniffling and still an absolute mess. 

But Bucky isn't gonna stop him. 

Sam can cry, he deserves to cry. He's just a kid, no matter how much the little asshole tried to remind everyone he's not. He's fifteen and in 10th grade and he's just a fucking kid wrapped up in the worst possible fucking situation. 

He lets Sam cry until he tires himself out. Then, he just rocks with him and shushes him and rubs comforting circles on the boy's back. He promises Sam that they're going to go home and that Bucky isn't gonna let anything bad happen to him. 

It isn't the truth and Bucky knows he's calling bullshit but he can’t fucking help it. He's just as much as a prisoner here as Sam but it doesn't stop him from his promises. He wants Sam to feel as safe as possible with him, it isn't anything that he can promise but he can damn try.

When Sam is settling down just a bit more, Buck shifts them so Sam is half on his thigh, still slumped against his chest with his head resting on Buck's shoulder. 

The kids eyes are open but he's staring listlessly into space like he's somewhere else. His face is stone, depraved of the smug smile that usually pulls his cheeks up into chubby bubbles. He looks exhaustedly worn through like he's been completely drained of any and all energy he has left. 

His breathe shudders from his body, every exhale like he's trying to keep himself calm. 

Buck continues rubbing his back and cups a tender hand to the back of his head like he's seen Steve do to Sam countless times thinking it’ll help Sam relax. He couldn’t be the furthest thing from right. Sam stiffens beneath Bucky’s hand, shoulders rigidly tense before his face crumples and he's breaking again.

Sam starts hyperventilating, his chest pumping fast as a hummingbirds. He's sobbing and going back to his hiccuping cries.

Bucky snatches his hand back like he's been burned and jerks to look down at Sam, wondering what he could have possibly done wrong.

"Sam," he says soft, like he's talking to a spooked mare, raising the boy's head with his metal hand and cupping his chin. "Sam, Sam, baby talk to me. Calm down, doll. Breathe with me. You gotta breathe, Sammy."

But it’s like Sam doesn't register anything Bucky’s saying, because he’s desperately trying to tear himself away from Bucky. He looks like a caged animal, his brown eyes blown wide but still unfocused. He’s continuously jerking his head around the room, eyes zeroing in on the door like he's looking for a way to escape. 

He looks like he's realising where he is and he has to get out. Vigor renewed, he doubles his efforts to struggle against Bucky, pulling away from the man who latches onto both the boy's wrist, defeating his efforts of escape. 

Sam, truth to god, wails and babbles something that Bucky can't make out in the inconsolable sobbing. Then he’s begging Bucky to let him go and keeps on trying to futilely get away. 

Bucky's heart aches. He's never seen Sam less then witty. Even on his worst days; days when Steve doesn't come back from missions on time and doesn't answer calls because he can't.

Sam acts like he's fine, cracks jokes about having a quiet house another extra day without Steve around. He walks around without a care in the world even as Shield tells him that they've lost contact with his father. Sam waves them off, knows Steve is coming back because he has to come back. He’s still nonchalant as usual he continues his routine, goes to school and comes home and acts the same. 

No one has to comfort the kid and tell him everything will be okay. Sam is tough. Sam knows it'll be okay.

Sam, the damn kid, acts like he doesn’t need anyone.

Bucky pretends that he doesn't see Sam run to Steve when he finally comes home. Pretends that Sam’s eyes aren’t red and puffy from tears when Steve pulls away to tug Bucky into their tight embrace. 

This is a side of the kid Bucky never thought he would see. He's broken. He's scared and traumatized and not acting like the Sam Bucky knows at all. 

Whatever Hydra has done has broken Steve's kid. 

And Bucky is going to kill them. 

He's going to kill them all.

Even if it's the last thing he'll do.

Sam has lessened his fighting against Bucky, his exhaustion getting the best of him. Bucky takes the opportunity, pinning Sam's arms down against his sides and enveloping him. He wraps his arms around the boy, pulling Sam back till the boy's back is pressed against Bucky's chest. 

Sam wiggles till the fight is steamed out of him. He slumps back into Bucky defeated, his chest still pumping but not as fast. Bucky presses his chin to the top of Sam's head and murmurs sweet nothings till his cries subside to whines and his tears slow to a steady stream. 

"Alright, sweetheart. It's alright. It’s just Bucky. You’re here with me. It’s just me. Breathe with me, okay Sammy? Just breathe with me. Follow my breathing."

Sam can only suck in a shuddering breath and follows Bucky's directions. He‘a breathing in and out in long, slow inhales and exhales, matching Bucky's ebb and flow. 

Bucky calms him completely a few minutes later, letting them rock together and sit in silence. 

He trust Sam won't fight him anymore as he maneuvers them so he can look the boy directly in the face. He lifts a hand up to brush Sam's cheeks with the pad of his flesh fingertips. Bucky gently cups his chin in his one metal hand and peers into the boy's face, trying to figure out what's happened to him. 

Sams eyes are puffed rimmed red from his crying, tears streaming less steadily down his face and he's trying his damndest to pull away from Bucky, but he's weak and he doesn't have the strength. Instead he looks away from Bucky, avoiding the man's eyes. 

Bucky takes the time to inspect the damage.

Above Sam's eye is sliced open, dried blood clumping into the hair of his eyebrows. His right cheek is bruising purple/red from where he was slapped and is hot to the touch. His lip is busted open and dried blood is still stuck firmly to his chin. 

Bucky swears to beat the shit out of every person he can get his hands on when they break out.

He tries again to find Sam’s eyes, gently brushing the tears from Sam's cheeks. "Sam, what happened, sweetheart?" He ask softly. 

Sam sucks in a shuddering breath looking up at Bucky before his eyes drop and he pushes the man away from his face to rub at his tears. He presses a hand to his eyes before speaking haltingly slow. His voice is wrecked from his breakdowns and raw from his tears. His voice is devoid of all emotion.

He opens his mouth before gritting his teeth and spitting out between clenched teeth. "He's dead." 

Bucky doesn't feel himself breathe. His heart flipping in his chest and the cold wash of fear drains the color from his face. He barely watches as Sam begins to start up his tears again. 

He doesn’t want to hear.

Doesn't have to hear Sam's explanation because he already knows.

He knows.

"Dads dead." He hears the teen whisper out like he can't believe the words he says. "They made me-," Sam's voice breaks and Bucky can only look down at him as the kid grips at his own chest like he can ease the pain in his heart. 

"They made me watch the video. They made me watch him die again and again and it wouldn't stop. They wouldn't stop, Bucky-"

His name sounds like a curse on Sam's tongue. He doesn't want the boy to sound like this. He doesn't want Sam to say his name like he's the only thing that can ease Sam's pain. The kid‘s voice is wrecked, Buck's name a desperate plea as it's ripped from Sam's throat. He starts shaking again and Bucky only wraps him up tight, trying to process the information he's been given.

Sam's dad is dead.

Steve is dead.

Steve, his Steve, is dead.

His eyes flicker wild around the room as he tries to wrap his head around it. He can't- 

It can't be true.

He tries to speak several times but nothing comes out, his voice won't work. Finally, after the tenth attempt he makes the strained sound comes out, shaking his head back and forth slowly.

"Sam, it ain't true. We both know-," He heaves a breath before continuing. "Your dads fine. Stevie's fine. He's fine,"

It seems Sam doesn't believe him because he's shaking his head and blubbering something about how he saw Steve die and how he heard his skull crack. 

But Bucky refuses.

He refuses to believe it.

He refuses to let Sam believe this. 

Steve ain't dead. 

He sure as hell better not be.

He grabs Sam's face in both his hands and makes him look at him, his steel eyes sharp as he glares holes into the kid. The boy is still in the throes of hysteria. He's gripping unto Bucky's wrists like life lines as he stares at the man.

"You listen to me. Your dad ain't dead. Steve ain't going no where without knowing his asshole of a kid is safe. He sure as hell ain't gon'a leave his kid at a Hydra facility with me as company." 

He looks Sam dead in his eyes, stroking his cheeks till his tears die away. 

"Do you think your pops is gonna let some fucking maniac keep his kid locked up in the middle of fucking Russia? Huh?"

Sam sniffles loudly and shakes his head back and forth real slow.

"Lemme hear you, punk."

Sam has to get himself together before he can reply, swallowing his tears and coughing to clear his throat. 

"No, dad wouldn't ever."

Bucky presses him. "He wouldn't ever what?"

Sam sucks in a harsh breath before- 

"He wouldn't ever leave me in the middle of freeze ass Russia with you for company."

The kid has calmed down and he's looking at Bucky as if he's trying to believe what the man is saying. That's all Bucky needs. He wants Sam to hope. Needs him to. 

"He ain't dead. You hear me, Rogers."

Sam's eyes widen at the name. The look on his face kinda disbelieving. 

Bucky knows Sam’s last name is Wilson. He knows how much Steve has wanted to change it but knows that he wants Sam to keep his mothers last name. He knows Steve wants Sam to be his own person and wants Sam to be proud to be who he is. 

Bucky knows Steve won't change Sam’s name to Rogers because he feels it would be a name that Sam would have to compare to. Steve thinks the kid would be beneath a shadow for the rest of his life. And that's not what Steve wants. 

Steve loves Sam enough to let him be his own person. Even if the idiot doesn't know how much his geek of a kid wants to be a Rogers.

Bucky knows Sam is his own person and he also knows that whatever last name he has won't change that. He knows that Sam is a Rogers through and through. He knows the kid has the same self sacrificing traits and heroism as his dad. Sam despite his tough front is the sweetest, kindest, gentle kid Bucky has met. That’s what makes him a Rogers. 

Sam's face crumpled again but this time seems more relief than grief. He lunged forward and buried himself against Bucky again and squeezes the man tight. Buck wraps him up once again and pressed his cheek against the kid's head. He feels the kid nod against his chest before he mutters. "I hear you, Barnes." Before snuggling into Bucky again. 

"Good." Buck replies, easily. He presses a chaste kiss to the side of the kid's head and swears to God and every entity out here that he’s gonna get Steve Roger’s asshole of a kid home safe. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I’ve ever written and published! Please be gentle with me! But constructive criticism and tips are always welcomed !! Hope you bbys enjoyed ! Till next time.


End file.
